Future!
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Minato dan Kushina tidak sengaja mendengar suara dari arah lapangan sekolah mereka. ketika mereka menuju ke tempat suara itu dia bertemu dengan 2orang anak. anak-anak itu juga bilang bahwa mereka dari masa depan. percayakah MinaKushi! bad summary! Yaoi : SasuNaru. Straight : MinaKushi and FugaMiko. RnR pleaseee!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjem dan saya nistai XD

**~Masa depan?~**

**Pair : SasuNaru(Selalu!)**

**MinaKushi**

**DLL**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Warning juga! ini pernah saya updet di sebuah Halaman di Facebook! jadi jangan heran kalo pernah liat!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

.

.

Istirahat, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa dan siswi di musim panas ini. Dengan pelajaran yang sangat-sangat mereka benci disiang yang panas ini.

Disebuah sekolah yang bernama KHS atau Konoha High School, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Kushina sedang melamun memandang langit. Kelas yang sangat tenang, kelas XI F.

"Uzumaki Kushina! Uzumaki Kushina!"Panggil sang guru dengan marah. Kushina masih saja melamun tak mendengarkan panggilan keras dari senseinya itu.

"Psst,Psst Kushina."Panggil temannya Mikoto dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja Kushina masih melamun. Mikoto yang duduk sampingnya tak tau harus apa. Kushina merespon dan tetap menatap langit/

"Ahh, Mikoto kau mengganggu tau!"Jawab Kushina.

"Ta-"Kata-Kata Mikoto terpotong oleh bentakan gurunya itu.

"Uzumaki Kushina KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"Bentak sang guru yang membuat Kushina langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uwaa... Maaf sensei!"Kata Kushina sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan membukukkan badannya.

"Sekarang kau keluar dari kelasku! karna kamu seenaknya sudah melamun di tengah pelajaranku."Perintah sang guru sadis.

"Ba-baik..."Jawab Kushina lesu sembari keluar dari kelas.

"Dasar."Gumam sang guru dan Mikoto bersamaan.

#

Ketika istrirahat telah tiba, Mikoto buru-buru mencari Kushina yang entah kemana. Ketika Mikoto berjalan ke taman sekolah, Mikoto akhirnya menemukan Kushina yang duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Hey."Sapa Mikoto, Kushina melihat Mikoto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Uhh, Mikoto, aku sebal padamu!"Kata Kushina sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Haduhh… kau ini! Aku itu sudah memanggilmu tadi! Kau saja yang terlalu enak dengan dunia khayalanmu itu!"Sahut Mikoto dengan malas.

"Ugh, iya-iya! Sudahlah ayo kita ke atap saja aku malas disini!"Ajak Kushina, Mikoto hanya ikut-ikut saja.

Ketika berjalan Kushina tak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki.

Brukk!

"Ehh, Maaf."Kata Kushina spontan saat menabrak seseorang dan membuat barang-barangnya jatuh, Kushina mengambil buku-buku itu dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada orang yang ditabraknya, akan tetapi ketika Kushina melihat siapa yang ditabrak Kushina langsung menjatuhkan lagi buku-buku itu.

"Cih, ternyata ketua osis toh yang kutabrak."Kata Kushina tajam. Ketua osis aka Namikaze Minato yang diatabraknya hanya dia dan menatap Kushina dalam.

"Uzumaki Kushina! Setelah pulang sekolah datang ke ruanganku."Kata Ketua osis itu lalu berjalan melewati Kushina.

"A-apa?! Apa salahku!?"Erang Kushina kesal lalu Kushina dibawa pergi oleh Mikoto.

Ketika mereka sampai di atap, Kushina buru-buru berlari kearah pembatas/ pagar atap.

"Uwahhh! Menyebalkan sekali!"Teriak Kushina ketika sampai di pembatas itu dengan mencengkram erat pembatas itu.

"Haduh, Kushina jangan keras-keras kalo teriak!"Kata Mikoto sembari menutup kupingnya yang sakit akan teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan!"Sahut Kushina dengan malas, temannya yang berambut hitam, aka Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hihihihi, iya aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi mau nagaimana lagi, dia kan ketua osis Kushina. Dan lagi, dia kan kakak kelas kita."Jawab Mikoto sembari bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap itu.

"Tapi Mikoto bukannya kau suka dengan wakil ketua osis itu kan? Atau, kalian sudah berpacara?!"Goda Kushina, Mikoto yang digodapun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ehehehehehehe…"Tawa malu Mikoto, Kushina tersenyum melihat tawa malu itu.

"Namanya siapa? Fugi?Fumi? Atau siapalah itu!"Kata Kushina sembari mengingat nama wakil ketua osis itu.

"Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku."Jawab Mikoto, Kushina menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hee? Uchiha? Bukannya itu margamu?"Tanya Kushina tersenyum.

"Hihihihi dia itu saudara jauhku dan kau tau? Ternyata kami sidah ditunangkan sejak kecil!"Sahut Mikoto dengan senang. Kushina melebarkan matanya.

"Ehh! APAAA?! Kau dengannya TUNGANGAN?!"Seru Kushina kaget. Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ehehehehe, iya."Kata Mikoto lagi. Kushina hanya bisa melebarkan mata dan mulutnya karna mendengar kabar yang sangat DAHSYAT itu!

"Su-sudahlah, kepalaku pusing… mau tidur saja~"Kata Kushina sembari tidur di lantai atap itu. Mikoto menaikkan alis dan pundaknya.

"Hey, tapi kan mau masuk Kushina…"Sahut Mikoto dengan malas. Kushina masih saja tiduran.

"Diam ahh~ aku mau tidur! Oyasum-"

Ding Dang Dong~ (Suara bel -_- sumpah gk mirip yaa?)

"-Ahh! Kenapa malah masuk!"Erangnya marah dan jenuh. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah ayo!"Jawab Mikoto sembari menarik tangan Kushina yang lemah.

"Uhh, Mi…Ko…To…aku malas~"Erang Kushina pelan."Aku ingin bolos!"Lanjutnya dengan santai. Mikoto mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Kushina.

Duakh!

"Ataaww! Huwaaa! Mikoto sakit!"Teriak Kushina dengan meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah gak usah bawel! Ayo pergi!"Kata Mikoto sembari menarik kencang tangan Kushina. Kushina hanya bisa meringis.

"Hiks, Mikoto jahat~"Kata Kushina dengan lemas. Mikoto hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di kelas mereka. Guru mereka belum datang.

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu guru mereka akhirnya tidak datang.

"Cih, guru apa ini! Malah telat"Gerutu Kushina sebal.

"Dari pada itu, Kushina… sebaiknya kau pikirkan nasibmu pulang sekolah nanti. Bukannya kau disuruh untuk pergi ke ruang osis?"Kata Mikoto sembari menepuk pundak Kushina. Kushina hanya menghela nafas.

"Arghh~ menyebalkan!"Erang Kushina untuk kesekian kalinya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat itu.

"Puk-puk…"Kata Mikoto. Setelah Mikoto berkata seperti itu, sang guru yang ditunggu-tunggupun akhirnya muncul. Pelajaran dilewati dengan sangat-sangat konsentrasi karna pelajaran saat ini adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci oleh siswa siswi. Yaitu. MATEMITKA!.

Skip~

Pelajaran terlewati dengan khidmat dan waktunya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai sini. Halaman 20-50 menjadi PR kalian di rumah, dan dikumpulkan besok. Mengerti?"Perintah sang guru yang mendapat erang malas dari murid-muridnya.

"Ahh, apa itu~?! PR banyak sekali!"Kata Kushina malas, Mikoto mendengarnya lalu berdiri dan mendekat pada meja Kushina.

"Nee, aku pulang duluan ya? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Fugaku-kun!"Kata Mikoto sembari menenteng tasnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yaaahh… keserahlah~ aku harus pergi ke ruang osis terlebih dulu! ahh,, menyebalkan!"Erangnya.

"Hahaha, oke kalo begitu. Semangat ya~"Kata Mikoto lalu pergi. Kushina membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang osis.

Kushina Pov.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga sih tuh Namikaze sialan manggil aku? Hahh! Tak taukah dia aku ini sibuk! Cuma nabrak dia aja kok nyuruh aku untuk ke ruang osis! Dasar kepala landaakk!

Aku berjalan dengan sangat-sangat pelan dan… akhirnya aku sampai disana, di ruang osis!

Ku ketuk pintu itu.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Siapa?!"Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Ini aku! Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk ke sini pulang sekolah!"Jawabku santai.

"Baiklah. Masuk."Katanya singkat dan kubuka pintu itu, ketika aku melihat dia yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?!"Tanyaku ketus.

"Kau pasti tau apa masalahmu kan? Kata guru kau sering melamun dan berisik saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung… dan kau tau itu sangat menyebalkan, Kau membuat pekerjaanku tambah banyak tau!"Katanya sembari tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Huh! Itu kan urusanku bukan urusanku!"Kataku.

Normal Pov.

Di tempat lain~

17 Januari 2013

Terlihat 2 ilmuan yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah alat yang misterius.

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Ini akan berhasil?"Tanya 1 ilmuan yang berambut kuning dan jabrik.

"Hn, Bukannya kau ingin tau seperti apa orang tuamu?"Tanya sekaligus jawab ilmuan yang berambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Uhh, baiklah. Kita lakukan. 1… 2… 3…" Kata Laki-laki berambut kuning dan menyentuh tombol pada alat misterius itu,sembari berpelukan, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka di selimuti cahaya yang putih dan sosok mereka menghilang dalam sekejap.

17 Januari 1890

"Apa? Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Kau tau? aku ini selalu di protes Kushina! Dan kau tau aku malas mendengar semua itu dari guru!"Kata Minato dengan kesal. Kushina hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Ahh! Kau ini bri-"

Bruuukk!

"-Ehh! Apa itu!?"Tanya Kushina ketika mendengar suara jatuh.

"Tidak tau. Sepertinya dari arah lapangan. Ayo!"Kata Minato sembari menarik tangan Kushina. Kushina hanya mengikuti minato.

Ketika sampai di lapangan mereka melihat 2 orang anak yang sepertinya berumur 4-3 tahun. Yang satu berambut kuning jabrik, sedangkan yang satunya berambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam.

"Ehh, anak siapa itu Minato?"Tanya Kushina bingung. Minato hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak tau. Ayo kita kesana."Ajak Minato. Kushina hanya bersembunyi dibelakang Minato.

"Hey,"Sapa Minato pada 2 anak itu. 2 anak itu melihat ke arah Minato.

"Hiks- cakit…"Kata anak berambut kuning, sedangakn yang berambut hitam hanya meringis.

"Ehh, kalian tak apa-apa?"Tanya Kushina sembari mendekat.

"Tangan, Kaki, dan pantat Nalu cakit."Kata anak berambut kuning.

"Minato kau gendong anak berambut hitam itu. aku yang akan menggendong anak ini. Kita ke UKS."Kata Kushina sembari berlari kecil menuju UKS.

TBC.

Maaf bila jelek. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FFn MinaKushi dan apalagi ini Straight. Maaf bila kurang memuaskan~

Minna ini juga sebaiknya di teruskan enggak? ._.a saya ragu kalo ini bagus XD gomen otou-san belum aku lanjutin :D

RnR pleaseee XD


End file.
